


Rumor Control

by Alexfoster451



Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sibling Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-30
Updated: 2009-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexfoster451/pseuds/Alexfoster451
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luther and Allison’s games during their teenage years, set before Luther’s space accident and body surgery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Control

Title: Rumor Control  
Author: Alex Foster  
Word Count: 1,042  
Fandom: The Umbrella Academy  
Pairing: Allison/Luther  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Non blood relation incest, characters under the age of 18, mind control  
Prompt: Watersports  
Summary: Luther and Allison’s games during their teenage years, set before Luther’s space accident and body surgery.

 

Luther’s cock twitched and a moan shook his young body.

On her knees before him, Allison smiled and applied just a little more pressure to the sensitive skin cupped in her left hand. His need to pee, already great, intensified as she kneaded her fingers in and out. “Not yet,” she murmured.

Allison, the Rumor, was much too good at this, Luther thought. Tightening her grip with her right hand she let her lips slowly play along his crown before slowly sucking him in. It was a simple thing, a motion every person knew, but she made it into an art form. Her power of persuasion ran deep, he now knew. In this moment there was nothing he wouldn’t do for her.

Connected as she was to him, Allison seemed to sense that too. With her down in front of him, he should have felt like the powerful one but instead at her command he would have sworn away his dream of space, the Academy, and all the responsibly he’d gladly taken on at such a young age.

Working her tongue down his length, Allison’s mouth came free with a quiet pop and she paused only long enough to smile at her game before closing around him again.

Luther gave a whimper that was somewhere between enjoyment and agony. This morning, after breakfast, she had found him and whispered in his ear, “I heard a rumor you weren’t going to relieve yourself all day.”

He’d just had time enough to wonder at her words before the trap shut over his mind and body. The Rumor’s power was all encompassing upon her targets and even if he wanted to there was no way to fight back. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t want to.

Intense sensation crawled up his spine originating from the parts of his anatomy now firmly in her control. Unable to empty his bladder until she lifted her spell, the pressure now felt like a tight knot wound several times over his kidneys. He wanted to let go so badly. For the longest time it was all he could think about, the need becoming an endless loop that fed itself until he could barely stand.

Then she had taken him to this secluded spot on the Academy’s grounds. At first he thought she had just wanted to watch him—she did that sometimes—but instead she tossed her uniform coat and shirt aside and dropped to her knees. A knowing look on her face that any other time would have bothered him.

How he’d even been able to get hard for her he didn’t know—a combination of her unique power and the betrayal of a teenage boy’s body, he guessed. But now a second desire demanded his attention. Luther felt caught between two storms, two needs now across the line of painful.

His entire body called for release.

Allison seemed to feel the torrent beginning to swell. With one last teasing lick along the underside of his head, she pulled back and looked up at him. Blue eyes crackling with arousal and power. “Would you like to stop, Luther?” she asked, her voice sharp and surprisingly clear. For a moment it punched through the clouds swirling in his head—it was the same _voice_ that made reality itself come to heel.

The muscles along his stomach twitched at the very thought and goosebumps rose on his skin. His body reacted of its own accord at just the mention that she might release him—allow him to let go. He nodded frantically.

“Say it,” she murmured, her lips feathering over sensitive skin. Her tongue giving one more quick dart over the slit. “Say it for me.”

“Allison…please.”

Easing the pressure with her left hand, she starting jerking him with her right. Building on the arousal started by her previous manipulations, she moved faster and faster. With each return stroke she let her thumb come down and tickle the delicate flap of skin underneath his head.

One of the desires inside was suddenly given priority and he felt it twist and grow, rising to a peak. His body again betraying him, his balls tightened and pulled in close. The orgasm was going to be painful, he knew, with such a full bladder. Bracing himself with his palms flat against the bark of the tree shielding them from view of the main house, Luther gave into the familiar headlong sensation. Almost like flying, the stray thought popped into his head.

“Luther,” Allison said climbing to her hunches, “I heard a rumor you were about to let go right now.”

His legs nearly gave out from the force of it all hitting him at once. Luther couldn’t hold back the simultaneous cry of passion and release. For a split second he felt his penis jump once, twice, in her hand and then warm glorious spray was being released.

He clawed at the tree trying to keep himself upright; he was sure his legs could no longer support his weight. Wave after wave of joy flooded every sense. The relief was incredible and made his skin tingle with the intensity.

Still trying to gather himself, Luther glanced down. Pee was still shooting from his semi-erect penis—his body so overwhelmed he could barely feel it—and splashing across Allison’s chest. Eyes and mouth closed, she directed the spray to hit each breast and across her flat belly.

It seemed to take forever to finally stop. Spent, Luther could only lean back against the tree and wait for it to end and for reason to come back to them. All the while Allison twisted and writhed, lost in her own fantasy and needs. Only in these times between the climax and the start of whatever form their next game would take, did Luther think maybe they both needed to find help apart from each other.

When it was over, Allison sat back on the grass with a happy smile across her face. The pee had washed most of the come off her but both were a mess and would need cleaning before rejoining the rest of the family.

“You know, Luther,” she said quietly, glancing at the mansion in the distance, “I heard a rumor…”

  
 **End**


End file.
